Sweet Tooth
Needles Kane, mostly reffered to as Sweet Tooth, is the main mascot of Sony's Twisted Metal franchise, as well as a primary antagonist of The Last On Earth franchise. 'History in The LOE Universe' 'Outside Pete's World' His real name is Marcus Kane, a middle-aged man who lived a decent life. Happily married and a father of three, he worked as an ice cream salesman, handing out treats from his future demolition vehicle. However, a small part of him was filled with resentment and hatred for his mundane life, eventually manifesting as a split personality. This dark side, dubbed "Needles", began eating at the edges of Marcus' sanity, trying to convince him to set it free. After an unknown period of time, Marcus finally gave in to Needles' demands, externalizing the facet of himself by creating a macabre clown mask. Unfortunately, this allowed Needles to subdue or destroy Marcus' personality, effectively bringing the man's repressed madness and sadism to the forefront. To celebrate his new freedom, the newly-named Sweet Tooth donned the clown mask (somehow setting his head ablaze in the process) and decided to murder "his" family. Marcus' wife and youngest son were quickly slaughtered, but Sweet Tooth took his time with the daughter. He would later admit this was a mistake, as it gave the girl time to grab a pair of large scissors and drive them into the mad clown's right eye. As Sweet Tooth reeled in pain, Sophie fled into the night, becoming the first - and only - person that survived Sweet Tooth's murderous urges. Infuriated at this turn of events, Sweet Tooth vowed to find his daughter and "make her BLEED." He began roaming the world in his ice cream truck - modified for combat and destruction - in search of the one that got away. At one point, he was able to track Sophie to a hospital, but found no sign of her beyond the "scent of her fear". On the other hand, Sweet Tooth took great pleasure in slaughtering everyone that got in his way on the way up, musing that "It was like Christmas morning: every hallway filled with...little, tiny, blood-filled gifts." After killing yet another woman on the hunt for Sophie, Sweet Tooth decides to enter Calpyso's latest Twisted Metal contest, intent on using his wish to finally catch up with his elusive prey. During the competition, his main opponents are The Skulls, led by Mr. Grimm. In the final battle of the tournament, Sweet Tooth was pitted against The Brothers Grimm, but managed to emerge victorious at the cost of his gunner's life. After he wins the contest, Sweet Tooth wishes for Calypso to send him to Sophie's hiding place. As Calpyso summons his powers, Sweet Tooth awakens to find himself in a coffin, complete with a blackened skeleton lying on top of him. Calypso reveals that Sophie has been dead for ten years; her mind broken by the murder of her family, she committed suicide long before her father found the hospital she had lived in since that night. Infuriated at Calypso's trickery, Sweet Tooth futilely attempts to escape his daughter's coffin, but he is far too deep in the ground to make any progress. As a final insult, Calypso spray-paints "Sweet Tooth" on Sophie's tombstone, leaving the murderous clown to die. It is assume that he was placed in Hell, just like the rest of the deceased contestants of Twisted Metal. 'Afterlife/Revival' Unicron, using his ultimate powers, travels to Hell in Sweet Tooth's universe and speaks to Sweet Tooth. Unicron makes a deal with Sweet Tooth, as Sweet Tooth was sent out of Hell to Pete's World with the task of eliminating Jerome-092 and his allies. He also was given a new version of his Ice Cream truck, which had no difference other then its upgrades from Cybertronion Technology. Sweet Tooth had plans of his own, however, which included overthrowing other villains such as Thanos, Megatron, the Daleks, and at the time of his return, Mandarin. He was able to murder Hawkeye and cause other wounds to other members of Jerome-092's team, including Bumblebee losing his arm, Optimus Prime being physically disabled, and Pepper Potts being missing.